


can't even hide it

by idlesong



Series: loving is easy [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Begging, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Play, Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, OT3, Polyamory, as you can tell the smut dies down eventually
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 16:51:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14919209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idlesong/pseuds/idlesong
Summary: It’s a little mean of Ten to have put him in this situation, but it’s hard to resist the opportunity of seeing Johnny like this, sitting on his knees and hands bound behind his back.“You’re really putting him through it,” Jaehyun says with a low chuckle, watching with a patience that was outdone only by Johnny’s.





	can't even hide it

Ten drags the pads of his fingers along the inside of Johnny’s thigh, pleased to hear the shaky breath he exhales through dry lips. The older man is always responsive, especially when he’s as tense as he is now. It’s a little mean of Ten to have put him in this situation, but it’s hard to resist the opportunity of seeing Johnny like this, sitting on his knees and hands bound behind his back.

“You’re really putting him through it,” Jaehyun says with a low chuckle, watching with a patience that was outdone only by Johnny’s. He’s sitting further down the bed, a respectable distance away from Ten and Johnny until he gets called over.

“Quiet,” Ten says, and the authority in his tone makes any remaining snark fall back down his throat. Jaehyun’s been kept waiting too, although he’s not in nearly as vulnerable a position. He wasn’t about to risk it.

“T-Ten,” Johnny mumbles, remaining completely still despite how much he _aches_  to be touched. His cock is hard against his stomach to a desperate degree, orgasm denied for far longer than would have been bearable for Jaehyun. Had it been Jaehyun, he might have come as soon as Ten had said one word of command. He’s weak for Ten like that. (He’s weak for Johnny like that too.)

“Yes, baby?” Ten asks, the smile on his face far too kind for what he’s doing to him. His hand wraps around Johnny’s cock, and begins to move at an agonizing pace. Johnny is too obedient to even fuck into his grip, though Ten is merciful enough to let that kind of thing slide.

They all know it because it’s what Jaehyun would do, far too impatient to listen to orders. Ten would be understanding, but Johnny wouldn’t touch him again until he was begging and crying. Jaehyun’s okay with either, depending on his mood. Regardless, his ability to be compliant in these situations is shitty, and he can’t imagine being in Johnny’s position, even though he has.

“I want—“ Johnny shudders, words cut off when Ten’s thumb rubs over his cockhead. The smile on Ten’s lips is still calm, enjoying Johnny’s dip into discomposure. It’s might be too much to handle, but Johnny’s beautiful when he has a loosening grip on his control. The sight is such a contrast from how he is normally, so in charge and aware of what’s right to do. Seeing him struggle to keep up with Ten’s commands, too dazed to think straight, is incredible.

“Hm? What do you want?” Ten asks sweetly, using his free hand to tilt Johnny’s chin upwards. Having to look directly at Ten is embarrassing for him, and Ten loves it. His added penchant for eye contact is as strong as Johnny’s lack of instinct towards it, but it comes together when Johnny’s face flushes even more when brought so close to Ten’s.

“I want to be inside of you,” Johnny manages, voice low in all attempts to hold himself together even as Ten’s hand works itself faster on his cock. His eyes are wet, Jaehyun now notices, and his instinctive response is to palm himself through his boxers.

“P-Please.” The choked out word makes Ten reply with a hum, the curl of his lips now giving way to his more sinister intentions. “Please, Ten.”

“Be more specific.”

Jaehyun internally groans at that. At this agonizing rate, he’s going to be made a cuckold.

“I want you to ride me,” Johnny then says, and Jaehyun raises an eyebrow. “And I want Jaehyun to watch.”

How very nice of Johnny, with teary eyes and quivering lips, to remember that there is an entire Jaehyun in the room. When Ten turns his head to look at Jaehyun, his only acknowledgement of him since telling him to shut up, he curls his finger to beckon him closer. Jaehyun crawls forward, meeting Johnny’s lips first with his own. It isn’t too much of a defiance for Ten, he thinks, especially since Ten’s quick to kiss him afterward.

Ten presses a bottle of lube into Jaehyun’s hand, and the latter realizes quickly what he’s meant to be doing when Ten’s shifting onto his back. “Quickly,” Ten instructs through bated breath, and Jaehyun almost snorts because he realizes Ten’s been just as needy as the rest of them. He might be a dominant twerp today, but he’s a twerp nonetheless.

When Jaehyun works two fingers into Ten, he lets out a damn near sigh of relief. “Fuck,” Ten exhales, and if he wasn’t under Ten’s thumb, Jaehyun would make a mess of him on his fingers.

He has no such luck tonight, but he’s content seeing Ten grow antsy as Jaehyun withdraws his hand entirely to push in a third finger. Ten probably isn’t as prepped as he could be, but he’s curling his hand around Jaehyun’s wrist and telling him to stop.

“That bad, huh?” Jaehyun asks with half a laugh, helping Ten sit up and pressing a kiss against his mouth. Ten rolls his eyes and bites Jaehyun’s bottom lip in retaliation. It’s also just to get him to recoil so the both of them can refocus their energy on Johnny, who’s been torn between watching his boyfriend finger fuck his other boyfriend and trying to resist an impending orgasm.

Yeah, Jaehyun thinks to himself, he’s definitely not as resilient as Johnny.

Jaehyun helps Johnny get onto his back and unfold his legs, ending up with his head cradled in Jaehyun’s lap. His fingers run through Johnny’s hair in the way that he likes, with some firmness at the roots, and he bends down to press another kiss to his lips.

“Baby,” Ten coos, and both Johnny and Jaehyun’s head snap upwards to meet Ten’s gaze. He’s repositioning himself to climb into Johnny’s lap, lifting his hips, and lowering himself onto his cock in quick succession.

The loud moan that leaves Johnny’s lips is a rare occurrence, and Jaehyun watches how the blue veins of his forearms tense up, his wrists held tight together. If Johnny’s hands weren’t bound, Jaehyun thinks about how his nails would probably be digging into Jaehyun’s thighs or bruising Ten’s hips as he brings them up only to slam back down.

“Does it feel good?” Jaehyun asks, pinching one of Johnny’s nipples between his fingers. His reaction is for his hips to push up, halfway meeting Ten’s own movements. They seem to fall into a better rhythm this way, and Jaehyun is proud of his contribution.

“Answer him,” Ten pants, stretching his arms to pin Johnny down by the shoulders. If he really wanted to, Johnny could easily overpower the weight, but in his state of being wrecked and deferential, he won’t.

“Isn’t this what you wanted?” Jaehyun presses on, brushing away some of the tears that had pooled in Johnny’s eyes. He looks humiliated to be so weighed down by the both of them, and Jaehyun loves it. “Tell us how it feels.”

“God, it’s so good,” Johnny moans, the feeling of being enveloped by Ten’s tight heat making him nearly dizzy. Jaehyun squeezes Johnny’s shoulders, reminding him to remain focused lest he miss an order of Ten’s.

“So needy,” Jaehyun tuts, enjoying the sight of Johnny’s face contorting in bursts of shame between prolonged pleasure. He’s painfully hard watching them both, lost in their own moments of ecstasy while staying grounded as best they can to pay attention to each other. Johnny, especially, so compliant underneath him, is so tempting that Jaehyun can’t help but lowly declare, “You’re getting my dick.”

Ten shoots a look at Jaehyun at those words, and to the latter’s surprise, it’s an expression of approval that’s returned to him. Thank god, because Jaehyun’s pretty sure he would have died on the spot had Ten denied him.

“Fuck,” Johnny pants, and Jaehyun reaches for his wrists to hold them over his head with some mild discomfort. He wants to feel every twitch in his limbs, every instance of pleasure.

“I’m going to spread you out and fuck you,” Jaehyun says lowly, and after a beat of contemplation, adds on, “Hyung.”

Ten’s looking back up at Jaehyun with a smile, the expression slightly obscured behind his sweat-matted bangs. “Would you like that, baby?” he asks, trying to keep his voice as even as it can be. “Do you want Jaehyun to fuck you as well as you’re fucking me?”

Johnny’s face is bright red. Ten brings one of his hands to his cheek to feel how warm it is against his palm. “You’re not using your words,” Ten whispers, slowing his movements to a pace that causes Johnny to make a noise of desperation. Speech seems to be failing Johnny right now. Ten brings his hand back to Johnny’s cheek, but in a quicker motion that produces a sharp sound.

“Y-Yes,” Johnny gasps out, tears rolling sideways down his face. “I want that. W-Want Jaehyun to fuck me.”

“So ungrateful,” Jaehyun tuts, gently tugging at Johnny’s hair. “Ten is taking care of you so well and you can’t even tell him properly.”

Johnny groans, wishing he had more freedom of movement than this. Something about the restraints made his thought process short-circuit, unable to think straight unless ordered to. Regardless, he can’t deny how much he loves it.

“I’m s-sorry,” he says, the words coming out in a partial sob. “I’ll be better.”

Jaehyun can’t tell what it is exactly Ten changed about how he was fucking down against Johnny’s cock, but it has Johnny writhing beneath him, reaching a point of coming entirely undone.

“P-Please, Ten, I’m so close,” Johnny begs, eyes still wet.

“Do you think you deserve to come?” Jaehyun asks, sensing Ten is growing a little too incoherent himself to keep talking. “How much do you want it?”

“I want it so fucking bad, Jaehyun, please,” Johnny sobs, any strength left in his voice dissolving with the unrelenting pace Ten was keeping up. “Please, please.”

“Then come,” Ten says, finally. It’s several more motions of his hips before Johnny is shaking all over, making Ten moan as he feels him come inside of him. As it happens Jaehyun’s stroking his thumb along the reddened part of Johnny’s cheek, whispering words of how good he looks when he’s so helpless.

Something about having the oldest of them entirely at their mercy set Jaehyun and Ten’s senses on fire. It wasn’t the most frequent of occurrences, having Johnny between them, but whenever things did go this way, Ten went on an absolute power trip. Jaehyun likes it too, but he’s not always sure where he stands tonight on the scale of dominance. In another instance Ten could have him in the same place as Johnny, not that he’d mind in the least.

Ten has a hand fisted around his cock as he rides Johnny through the latter’s orgasm, little concern shown towards how hypersensitive he is to each of Ten’s movements.

“T-Ten,” Johnny moans, feeling like his skin is on fire.

“It feels good,” Jaehyun states, continuing to rub circles into Johnny’s cheek. “Doesn’t it?”

Ever the obedient one, Johnny nods, at a loss for words as Ten reaches his own climax, coming on Johnny’s chest with heavy pants. It’s a moment of dishevelment for the both of them, and Jaehyun only watches on quietly. Sometimes being on the outside for a moment is nice. Seeing his boyfriends in their most exposed states, entirely vulnerable to each other, is beautiful in its own right.

That is, until Ten’s climbing off Johnny and demanding he wants to see him sit on Jaehyun’s dick. Jaehyun rolls his eyes and reaches for Johnny’s wrists to undo the buckles of his restraints.

“Ten wore me out, can I just suck you off?” Johnny groans, rolling onto his side, head still rested in Jaehyun’s lap.

“ _Ten_ ,” Jaehyun whines.

“What?” Ten asks with a yawn. “Blame Johnny. I’m the one who rode him and _he’s_ tired?”

“It was a lot! You slapped me and everything,” Johnny says in his defence. Ten shrugs in return.

Jaehyun flops onto his back in defeat, or at least attempts to. His underestimation of the length of his torso causes the back of his head to bang against the headboard. He lets out a rather pathetic mewl.

“Oh baby,” Johnny says soothingly, sitting up so he can cradle Jaehyun’s head in his arms.

“Are you going soft?” Ten asks, shooting a look at Jaehyun’s crotch. “Does this mean I don’t get to watch you fuck?”

“Can you— _shut up_ and get me an ice pack?” Jaehyun asks, throbbing head not quite rectified by Johnny lovingly stroking his hair.

“I suppose,” Ten sighs, leaning forward on his knees to press a kiss to the foreheads of both his boyfriends. He swings his legs off the bed and gets up to head to the kitchen. Jaehyun’s eyes flutter closed shortly after, wanting to just enjoy the sensation of Johnny coddling him.

It’s quickly disturbed when Johnny yells, “You’re dripping onto the floor! Put some boxers on!”

Jaehyun opens his eyes in time to see Ten flipping Johnny off.

“Love you too!” Ten calls back with the widest smile.

**Author's Note:**

> "NCT 127 didn‘t release a whole song called Switch for y‘all to sort them into top/bottom dynamics only smh" - [@taeyongseo](https://twitter.com/taeyongseo/status/1006249534702354432)
> 
> surprise! guess this will be a series now. exploring lots. next part will probably be fluff but feel free to send me any ideas on cc if you have any. ♡ hope everyone's having a good pride so far!
> 
> [twitter](http://twitter.com/ten7s) | [curiouscat](http://curiouscat.me/idlesong) | [wip list](http://sihyun.carrd.co#wip)


End file.
